Put Your Arms Around Me: A Songfic
by Caillean
Summary: COMPLETE: Yes, Jareth and Sarah.... they meet again......


Texas wrote the song….I took the liberties to add a story. I hardly EVER write Sarah/ Jareth stuff…. what the heck has gotten into me? ;) It's my first Laby Songfic – though I wrote TONS of them for the X-Files before (who couldn't, with all that angst?) You be the judge.BTW – I'm not 'dropping the ball' on my other stories, this is just the way I operate. A burst of creativity here, then there... Then back…. be patient with me ;)

Put Your Arms Around Me: A Songfic  
ldycaillean@hotmail.com  
  
_Are you ready maybe are you willing to run  
Are you ready to let yourself drown  
Are you holding your breath  
Are you ready or not…_   
  
Sarah gazed across the labyrinth from her vantage point on the hill. When she had said the words just a few moments earlier, she expected him to come to her, tell her how he had dreamed of her all these years. Tell her that he had loved her all along, and asked her to be his queen. After all, she was in her twenties now, she was old enough.  
  
She had not expected the curt greeting as if he didn't know her, the sneering face which had somehow disappeared in her dreams over the years to be replaced with a loving gaze. He had not changed, it seemed, though she certainly had.  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Remember you?" An evil smile. "Remember the spoiled child who wished her little brother away? Remember the girl who ignored all my gifts, rejected my offer of dreams, and never let me have a chance? Of course I remember you, as I remember all the other spoiled children who travel through my lands."  
  
"But," her voice, quiet. "I've grown older."  
  
"As have I. And we shall grow even older standing here. You have 13 hours…."  
  
_Are you ready maybe do you long to confess  
Do you feel that you're already numb  
Are you sure of yourself  
Would you lie if you're not…_  
  
Jareth watched her through the crystal. How many years had it been since she had traveled through his labyrinth? How many sleepless nights had he spent, wondering if the young girl had grown, fallen in love, married? Why was it, that while only on the verge of womanhood, she had caught his eye? All those years ago he had been drawn to her spirit, if not her body. Now, when she was a woman, and she had called out to him… what was he to do?  
  
Welcome her with open arms? Ask her to be his queen? Damn it, he had more pride than that.  
  
And yet…  
  
Why was she here? Had she meant it before, when she said he had no power over him?  
  
Or… had she lied?  
  
_You tire me out don't want to let that happen  
  
_ "I have completed your maze."  
  
A languid wave."Of course, you may go."  
  
"No. I will not."  
  
_ A secret scream so loud why did you let that happen_  
  
"Why do you do it, Jareth? Why do you shut life out?" A step closer."Why do you shut me out?"  
  
"Why do I shut *you* out? Why… why have you come back here? Why did you even bother? It is too late in the game; you are no longer a child of fantasy tales. Why return?"  
  
"Because." She smiled ruefully. "You have power over me still."  
  
_You let me believe that you were someone else  
Cause only time can take you  
So let me believe that I am someone else_  
  
They stared at each other across the abyss. Years separated them. Years and lonely days and fantastical dreams so far from the truth. But they were beyond dreams here.  
  
Once, there was a childlike innocence.  
  
Now, there was only the truth.  
  
_Maybe are you ready to break  
Do you think that I push you too far  
Would you open yourself  
Are you reckless or not_  
  
It would only take three steps, she thought, and she would be standing in his arms. Was that what she wanted? Was that what he wanted? No, she would not go to him like this.  
  
"Jareth."  
  
He looked up, met her deep brown eyes with his own of ice blue, and smiled ruefully. She would come to him as an equal, or not at all.  
  
"You know the truth Sarah; you know you have held me within your power for some time now. You know I love you."  
  
She crossed the distance between them.  
  
_So put your arms around me  
Make me believe  
Take me, take me somewhere, somewhere  
Let me believe…_  
  
END 


End file.
